


Gifted. {Book One}

by strangerpilot



Series: Gifted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerpilot/pseuds/strangerpilot
Summary: School is hard enough for Christopher, Morgan and Mort as outsiders.So when kids start showing up dead it’s time to start questioning who you can really trust.Original roleplay by Oliver, Callum and Áine.Written and uploaded by Oliver.





	1. Home Shitty Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Gifted!  
> If you enjoy, be sure to share with your friends or follow the Gifted blog on tumblr.
> 
> giftedoffical.tumblr.com  
> {Be sure to spread the word as much as you can! If it gets a good response we will continue to post.}

A man stood by the entryway to a grand hall. He leaned casually, though his face showed that he was ready to terrorise new arrivals.  
He looked to be in his early 30s, he wore black skinny jeans and a black dress shirt with a red velvet double breasted Victorian style coat over it. On top his head sat a black velvet top hat. A black cane with a ivory skull on the top lay against the door frame next to him, probably his.

A boy with white hair entered, spotting the man with the mischievious look on his face. He moved to the wall opposite him and raised his eyebrows. "Nice hat." his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "And can I ask, Willow, why do you look like you're about to attack all those first years?"

 "Honey this hat cost more than your scholarship." He tossed his hair to the side. "And I am about to attack them, that's why, Christopher. Don't you remember how I scared you?"

 "The only thing that scared me was your fashion sense." Christopher smiled teasingly and then turned to walk down the hall. "I'll see you soon, Professor." 

Willow in response rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the crowd.

A boy with sandy coloured hair hunched his shoulders and sniffed the air. His satchel bag rattled as he walked, his hood pulled up. He was clearly trying to avoid attention but it only gravitated towards him.

Willow spotted his victim and pursed his lips, letting out a piercing whistle and watching in delight as a crowd of first years jumped in fear, only to start laughing. "Welcome to Argentum, School of the Gifted!"

The boy with the sandy hair yelped and covered his ears under his hood. He gritted his teeth and muttered something to himself. The crowd began to move again, but he found himself paralyzed.

Christopher bumped into him. "Hey, are you alright?" he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and heard him whispering.  
"Please don't change. Not now."  
At this, the white haired boy's eyes widened.  
He pulled him out of the crowd and into a quieter area.

As soon as the noise quieted the small boy shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle while checking his watch, shaking slightly.

"Hey hey hey, chill." Christopher made a swift hand movement and his arm was covered in a lilac mist. He placed his thumb on the smaller boy's forehead. "It's a calming spell." He moved his hand back. "Better?"

The boy sighed and leaned his head against the cool wall, putting the bottle away. “Thanks.” He looked away.

Christopher smiled. "Eh,  it's no problem. Honestly I was worried that you were going to spontaneously combust. I'm not a very good healer." he laughed, "I'm Christopher but you can call me Chris. And you?"

 “Morgan,” he shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. He could pass for mortal unaided. It was only his eyes that had a strange glow to them in the right light. Like now. A deep blue betraying him as a werewolf.

Willow appeared from nowhere, the smile on his face now slightly apologetic.  
"I couldn't help but notice you two running off, is everything okay?"

 Morgan bit his lip and nodded, a worried expression on his face.

Christopher stood up straight, trying to change the conversation to something brighter. "Still wearing that hat, sir?"

"Still wearing that face child?" Willow retorted, his expression playful.

Christopher pretended to look offended, "Really? This is GUCCI."

"Sweetie, your practically calling yourself trash." Willow folded his arms.

Christopher raised his eyebrows. "Reeaaally? You're trying to insult a faerie born on his appearance? You know that's a battle you can't win."

"Please, I'm an immortal, I saw your family tree being planted, and I never lose." Willow said proudly, "I can just out live you."

“Vampires can die.” Morgan blurted out, his expression somewhat cold.

 Christopher raised his eyebrows and breathed in and let out a sigh. "So!" he clapped his hands, " I think that's the end of that conversation. It wad lovely talking to you, Professor Willow, but I need to show Morgan to the main hall. Because he's a first year and all."  
At this, Morgan felt himself be pulled away and back into the crowd.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” Morgan mumbled, looking around the hall as to avoid eye contact.

"Yes I did," Christopher chirped, "I just calmed you down and I didn't think I had it in me to make another successful spell without making you explode."

 “I could handle it, I took my meds I’m fine. I won’t...change, easily.”

"Of course, no problem little pup." he stopped suddenly, causing the smaller boy to trip slightly on his shoe. "Here's the lunch hall."

Morgan bristled at the name. “Thanks.” He said, looking up at the taller boy.

"No problem, I'll see you around!" He smiled and started walking at a rapid pace, being fashionably late as usual.

"Excuse me," came a quiet voice "You seem like you know where you are, is this the main hall?'" A short and skinny boy poked Morgan's shoulder. He had pale skin and jet black hair.

Morgan turned around. "Uh, yes. Another guy got me here. He's a bit older. Are you new too?"  
The small boy nodded. "I'm Mort, and you are?"

"Morgan." He turned to face the doors. "We should probably go in. We'll miss the meeting."

..

Willow stood by one of the exits holding a clipboard and pen, smiling widely at the newbies. "Follow me! I'll lead you to your dorms.

Morgan ducked his head and walked over to Willow. Not very happy with who he had to follow.

"Now, some of you may be getting paired up, but you'll most likely be paired up with an older student, someone who is already adjusted to life at Argentum." Willow spoke in a monotone voice, like he had said it a hundred times before.  
"Depending on room size you may be in groups of two, three or four. There are no room changes, so get comfortable. You will be with these people for the rest of your school life."

Morgan walked down the halls with his bags and an already crumpled piece of paper with his room number on it. Scanning the numbers every now and then to make sure he was going the right way.

"Excuse me!" Came a familiar voice.  
Mort tapped Morgan on the shoulder  
"Are you looking for room 25A?"  
He had a rectangular wooden box over his shoulder, a backpack, and a small luggage bag. He also carried a wooden box under his arm, he was managing but if anyone bumped into him there was clearly going to be a mess.

“Can you quit doing that?” Morgan asked turning to face him. “Yeah I am,”

"It's five doors down, and locked" he beamed excitedly. "And stop doing what?"

"Stop creeping up on me.” Morgan half glared. He adjusted his bags. “It can’t be locked though, unless someone’s there.” He turned down the hall mid way through the sentence. Starting to walk towards the room.

 Mort followed him. "I didn't mean to creep up on you, I'm sorry!"

Morgan sighed. “Whatever it’s fine.” He didn’t turn to face him, “Why are you following me?” He asked as they reached the door and Morgan jiggled the handle.

"Well I'm not sure, but I think this is my room too." Mort said while squinting at a piece of paper.  
"This does say 25A." He knocked on the door. "Maybe someone else is home?"

Christopher swiftly opened the doors with a wide smile on his face. "Hey!" he noticed Morgan and nodded, "hey little pup."

Morgan jumped slightly “Chris? This is your room?”

He nodded and moved the door back, letting the other two boys enter. "Home shitty home."


	2. One Hell Of A First Day.

The three of them eventually decide dinner was probably a good idea, and with the other students made their way down to the canteen. It was a large open room with a few different lines and places to get food. One for cold food, one for hot food. The tables were spread across the hall with various sizes. Some only seating four, others having multiple chairs pushed together to seat as many as eight or even more. The hall was around half full but more students were slowly filling the room.

"Damn, quite a turnout huh." Christopher muttered to nobody in particular. At the far end of the hall there was a teacher keeping an eye on everyone. He was an elf. "Professor Stanston. He's certainly someone I didn't miss on summer break."

"Why's that?" Mort asked, he still spoke quietly despite the noise of the hall.

Christopher shrugged and grabbed a tray, even though he wasn't planning on eating anything. "He's one of the strictest teachers in the school. It's obvious that he hates working with young people."

“Oh joy” Morgan muttered, not even bothering to get a tray. “Sounds like a delightful man.” He spoke every word with an edge of sarcasm

"He sounds a bit like my father." Mort muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Christopher raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't want to meet your father then." He walked over to the line.

"Probably doesn't want to meet you either, no time for children." the black haired boy said bluntly.

"Weird, it’s the job of the adults to protect the p-children.” Morgan corrected himself halfway through his sentence, his face lighting up a shade of red.

"He was protective enough." Mort made an awkward face.

“Well he probably cares about you. It’s a bond between parent and child that will never break.” He shrugged “Least that’s what my mum always says. Old saying of ‘my people’ whatever that means.”

Christopher smiled. "I always admired the family bond between wolves. It's beautiful."

“It’s okay.” He shrugged. “I don’t see the appeal.”

"I guess you've grown up with it so it doesn't seem that incredible to you." he laughed.

Morgan raised his eyebrows and was about to speak when a teacher interrupted them. She was old and had a rather large pair of glasses on her face that she kept pushing up because they continued to slide down her nose. "Hi there! I'm Mrs Grumble, I'm just introducing myself to all of the new students. Even if you don't have me for class I want to be a familar face for you in the halls." she smiled, "and of course, I know Christopher here." She patted his head, "He's a handful."

"My name's Mort, this is Morgan, you teach swordsmanship I suppose?" He gestured to the sword strapped at her belt.  
Morgan just looked at the teacher and paused, before turning to look at something else, disinterested.  
Mrs Grumble nodded. "I do. Will I be seeing any of you in classes?"

A shout came from the entrance. "Somebody please help me! My friend is dead!"  
Christopher turned around and saw a young female orc carrying a female dwarf in her arms, covered in blood. The hall erupted into a panic.

 

Mort raced over to the body and the sobbing girl.  
He put his hand on the arm of the dwarf, he could sense it was to late, she was passing through the veil.

Mr Stanston pushed himself through the crowd. "Son! Get away from the body and back to your dorm!" He turned to the panicked crowd. "Everybody out! Now!"

“What if whoever did this is still around?” Morgan asked, gripping the bottle in his pocket.

Chris looked down at Morgan with a concerned look on his face. "We can't worry about that right now. We need to get out of here."

Mort slipped something into his pocket as he stood up.  
"That was horrifying" he said calmly.

Morgan nodded quickly. “All I can smell is blood and death. All the way down the hall.”

Christopher put his arm around morgan shakingly and lead the three of them out of the hall.

..

Back at the dorms, the entire place was a panic. Chris paced backwards and forwards.  
"I-I've never seen a dead body before." He stopped in his tracks. "What happens now? Do they send us home?" 

Suddenly there was an angry knock on the door, and Chris nearly jumped out of his skin.

Morgan was lying on his bed with a pillow over his head to block out the excessive sound and smells. When they had gotten back he had taken one of the pills from his pocket then not moved. He was awake however cause he growled “Get the damn door before they kick it in.”

Chris glanced at Morgan with a concerned expression before opening the door. Immediately there were angry shouts. "Where the hell is the wolf?"

Mort appeared at the door next to Christopher , his face seemed sharper, different from his usual calm exterior.  
"Go away." He said simply, his hands were in his hoodie pockets.

 Christopher gathered himself together and sternly said, "He's not here, Bruce.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Bollocks." he pushed his fist on the door, which caused Chris to catch it.

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

Bruce's face went a slight shade of red. "Are you fucking kidding me? Did you see the body in the hall? It was mutilated. Only a wolf would be capable of that. So we're just checking in on all of them and making them tell us what they know. And the fact that you're hiding him makes me think that he did it."

Chris stood his ground, unmoving. "I said he's not here."

Bruce laughed. "If he's not here, then let me see into the room, huh?"

Chris shook his head. "I have a girl over. I don't want to scare her.

"You should leave now, and stop what your doing. I'm not a fan of discrimination." Mort was significantly smaller than the brute of the boy that stood before him, but still he looked powerful.

Bruce laughed. "This the girl you have over?" He nodded to Christopher, who's expression didn't change but he put a hand on Mort's chest to push him back slightly. "Why don't you tell your bitch of a boyfriend what I did to you last year?"

"I'm a pacifist," Mort sighed, like he was fed up. "But you're really getting on my nerves."  
He pulled a straw puppet from his pocket and smashed it against the door frame.  
The air turned heavy and the bully known as Bruce was shot into the wall adjacent to their dorm door.  
Mort closed their door and locked it calmly.  
Chris looked at him in shock.

There was a panic in the hall, as students were thrown into yet another stressful incident. Suddenly the door started to move, as if someone was slamming their bodyweight into the door and trying to open it. "We need to get out! Now!" Chris shouted.

"Must we?" Mort picked his nail. "We're on the second floor."

"They're hurting the other wolves.” Morgan growled angrily. “They have no proof they did it!” He threw the pillow violently at the door and got up off the bed.

Chris held onto both of Morgan's shoulders. "Hey, hey, look at me. It's going to be okay, we're going to find a way out. Just breathe."

"A way out of the room or the situation?" Mort asked, pointing to the door that was still caving in on itself.

“They’ll just come back if we run.” Morgan shivered. “But...I have an idea.”  He turned and opened the window beside his bed as wide as it would go.  
“I...I can shift safely, I took my meds. I can survive that jump as a wolf.” He looked back at them, “I’ll catch you.”

Christopher took a deep breath. "Okay. We trust you. Just hurry!" The pounding on the door echoed on. They were almost in.

Morgan nodded and climbed out the window onto the sill.  
“One, two, three!”  
He jumped as far out as he could, falling for half a moment before his limbs rapidly grew and fur shot out, sandy coloured like his hair. He landed on the ground with a thump, but on all fours.  
He turned back to the building and looked up to the window.

Mort groaned. "I'm not riding a wolf."

"We don't have much of a choice right now."  
Christopher breathed out. "Woah okay. I'm about to jump out of a fucking two floored building to land on a giant wolf to avoid getting killed by a bunch of racists. Cool. No big deal." He breathed out and without thinking he jumped.


End file.
